User talk:-dest-
Hi this is the automatic answering machine from -dest-. :D If you leave a message I'll answer it here asap. Alternatively you can also try ICQ (195821037) or IRC in the yvd channel. But I'll most likely be there only on Fridays and weekends. Start writing after the signal tone... *beeep* -dest- 01:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) About the tournament Hey, you said you'll participate in the YVD Tournament, and also said that you just got YVD to work, and need to test it. Do you know how to connect to your opponent? If you do, then I'll participate in seeing if your YVD works properly.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, having a username or having an IP is fine. Do you know how to make a username?---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I mean, you can have an IP address the host Server Duel, but a username is always better. Well, then you're pretty much all set man, see you on September 10th.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 14:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The YVD Tournament! We have reached 16 players! Therefore, I will need some information from you: *Your Time Zone *Your YVD username *Your decklist via e-mail (my e-mail is, skannr1236@hotmail.com). Also, if you need images for YVD, go to this link. It contains all card images from DREV and below. Click here to get Hamachi. This creates a virtual network and gives you a 'virtual' new IP address. Use this new address to easily connect to someone else using Hamachi. It also gets past any annoying firewalls that prevent you from connecting when doing it the normal way and vice versa. *Note that the downloads are just SUGGESTIONS. You do not have to download anything if you do not want to. The Official YVD Tournament Page will be on the Forum:Duel Terminal page on September 9th. The Tournament starts September 10th. Good luck at the tournament! -DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 03:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Pick a number From 1-16 to show who's going against who next month. Fallensilence (talk • ) 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Warning The deadline for sending information for the YVD Tournament in September 3rd.---DED((Talk Page!!) 07:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) YVD question What deck did you enter in the YVD Tournament? The Narturia variant?---Yugioh DED((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 05:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You have a question Solve the following question: :Your YVD Tournament opponent is Archnomad. ::Archnomad did not send me his decklist. - What does this mean for you? I'll give you a hint. It means that you win the Match as a result of disqualification.....I hope I didn't give the answer away.DED Dragoon((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 04:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I know what you mean. You want to actually participate in the tournament. Well thank Archnomad for the conditions. But hey, at least you get to start off fresh into Round 2.[[User:Yugioh DED|'DED Dragoon']]((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 01:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) tournament are you on now? nows a good time for me.--bwinggale(talk • ) 01:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) are you on now?--bwinggale(talk • ) 15:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) at this point my schedule is killing me so i will have to concede. good luck next round--bwinggale(talk • ) 03:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Our Battle * Oh, we're in the same timezone. That makes things much easier. 9PMish on Friday seems fine. We can do our game in advance just to make sure we get it done. I'm often in the Wikia IRC, so you can pop in there, if that's okay.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 12:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Kay. I'm on there now. Nick is Tamaru.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 20:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Just because I specifically said it started on September 28. Sometimes people just want to chill from the tournament for a while. It catches everyone off guard if I stated that Round 3 starts when the last Match is completed.|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 18:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Our match We are dueling? Did you mean to message Falzar FZ? I thought I was eliminated... 22:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. Also, good luck! 23:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll be online for basically the whole of Friday (but that would be my time)... well, if you convert it to wikia time, then I would be online from now for the next 8 hours. As for the chat, I'd prefer to use this, but if I accidentally close/ignore it for a while, then just send me a message on this wikia and that would send an email which would pop-up on my screen. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: our final match im looking foward for the duel, how about monday? cause tuesday i have no school and im busy tomorrow and the day after that. also, i really have to test many decks, like litterally many decks, im staying up today until easily 5.00 am the no.ftk.or.otk rule still stands right? can't we add no danylion policy? :P Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 05:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok we keep the policy, ok i can wait, and wait, something worst that dandy is....trishula, some kind of mnakyura-a-like card i dont know, trishula, EI, or......2 DANDYLIONS!!!! Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 00:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) well, i come back from the gym at 6.15pm (my time), so i'd prefer that, if it's ok with u. Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 20:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) im in that chat, i don't think u are there, anyway, if u want to we can avoid that and connect to YVD, ill host. Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 21:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Halloween! If your username means destiny, then I'm pretty sure your destiny is to trick or treat! Go have fun unless you don't celebrate it. Fallensilence (talk • ) 15:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's destrution. My bad. You get the point right? Fallensilence (talk • ) 15:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Watch it dude. I'm one of those people but I'll forgive you for now....... Fallensilence (talk • ) 17:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) YVD Stuff We have reached 16 participants for YVD Wikia Tournament 3!, so here is some information to know: * All duels will be in the TCG Advanced Format, using whatever cards YVD has to offer in their in-game update feature. * The banlist used will be the October 2010 List. * Once you know who you will be dueling against for the tournament, you will have a week to complete your Match. * If you and your opponent do not complete your Match in the given time, Yugioh DED will contact both players 2 days before the deadline. Whichever player seems to be absent by the time the deadline occurs, then that player will be disqualified, and the other player will be moving on. If both are absent, then both are disqualified. * If you are dueling against someone who you do not get along with, too bad; play and get it over with, or forfeit. * The official page where YVD Wikia Tournament 3! will be held is is the Duel Terminal forum, where we will assign your opponent, who is advancing into the next Round, where participants can have relevant, appropriate conversations, and where everyone will confirm who won and who lost between you and your opponent (there will be more description about this on the actual page). *Any deck is acceptable. --These rules will be reinforced on the official YVD Wikia Tournament 3! page. ---- Using Yugioh DED's e-mail which is skannr1236@hotmail.com please e-mail him confirming: *Your Time Zone (so you and your opponent can set up a convenient time that fits both of your schedules) *Your YVD Username *Your Wikia Username (so we know who is in fact messaging) *Your decklist (Extra and Side Decks are of course included) *Your Deck Type (Lightsworns, Quickdraw Dandywarrior, etc.) --The deadline to turn in your information is 11:59 p.m. (Wikia Time) on November 19, 2010. YVD Tournament We have reached 16 participants for YVD Wikia Tournament 3!, so here is some information to know: * All duels will be in the TCG Advanced Format, using whatever cards YVD has to offer in their in-game update feature. * The banlist used will be the October 2010 List. * Once you know who you will be dueling against for the tournament, you will have a week to complete your Match. * If you and your opponent do not complete your Match in the given time, Yugioh DED will contact both players 2 days before the deadline. Whichever player seems to be absent by the time the deadline occurs, then that player will be disqualified, and the other player will be moving on. If both are absent, then both are disqualified. * If you are dueling against someone who you do not get along with, too bad; play and get it over with, or forfeit. * The official page where YVD Wikia Tournament 3! will be held is is the Duel Terminal forum, where we will assign your opponent, who is advancing into the next Round, where participants can have relevant, appropriate conversations, and where everyone will confirm who won and who lost between you and your opponent (there will be more description about this on the actual page). *Any deck is acceptable. --These rules will be reinforced on the official YVD Wikia Tournament 3! page. ---- Using Yugioh DED's e-mail which is skannr1236@hotmail.com please e-mail him confirming: *Your Time Zone (so you and your opponent can set up a convenient time that fits both of your schedules) *Your YVD Username *Your Wikia Username (so we know who is in fact messaging) *Your decklist (Extra and Side Decks are of course included) *Your Deck Type (Lightsworns, Quickdraw Dandywarrior, etc.) --The deadline to turn in your information is 11:59 p.m. (Wikia Time) on November 19, 2010. |''DED'' (Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 23:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey -dest-, want to duel?? Hey are you up for a duel?? --Time wizard (talk • ) 16:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) time wizard Yvd? I was thinking more msn/windows live messenger, but if you show me how to use yvd then sure we'll do it there =D --Time wizard (talk • ) 16:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) time wizard YVD Tournament I guess we're up against each other in the tourny. Is there a time that would be good for you? Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 02:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm on now, my username is kovacs. I'll host. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 17:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and whats your username thing on it? i put in dest, but I'm not sure if that's right or not. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 17:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm to be available on the weekends or today if you can manage it. I can't do anything during the weekdays. --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 03:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Reminder You have 2 days to complete your Match against Drew-Gi-Oh!.|''DED'' (Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 01:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ready? If so, I'll host. --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 04:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I will be available tonight, at about 10:00, if not earlier. I'll message you + go to the IRC around that time. --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 00:25, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Can't access the IRC channel right now. Ready? --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 06:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think I'm an hour slower. But it was at about 4:30PM. --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 20:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'll host. --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 21:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) hi so, we have to duel, again, are you free tomorrow in exactly 12 hours, or right now? :P Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 02:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) how about now? Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 20:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dest Greetings, Just wanted to thank you for your side deck idea i nicked, came first in locals today thanks to your suggestion of Gozen Match against silly dandy warrior, among others, so just though i'd be gratefull :p -Resk match hi u, i had read that, but as u mentioned, i can't, school makes me semi-suicidal. i am pretty sure i won't be able until the 28, and im leaving on 31 so.... :P. i don0t even have a made deck, and i don0t think ill enter with that last deck i used. at this pont i am considering using Pacman. im sorry for the wait. i don't even know at this pouint if i want to play this match or not, lack of confidence i guess. as soon as i get free time ill let u know. cya. Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 18:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Red Nova Dragon vs. Enemy Controller Since you said that he missed his chance; he said that it's possible to taken the dragon out of my hand before it resolved. the person on my site said it would work ~Dark Magician of Chaos User (not true member of this site) He got his respond from different site. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 21:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :And is also Red Nova Dragon target the attack, to negate it? --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 21:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Enemy Controller vs. Red Nova Dragon New responds have posting in the Forum, be sure to updating it. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 01:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, that's what I should do. He just continued to deny it each way and said that his evidence is solid. Sound like stubborn duelist to me. And no, he's much older than you think. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 11:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Just like Kennedy in new Black Ops game... If you played "Five", his quote sound childish and amuse. Like for explain; "Just a storm, dick! Sit down!" --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 11:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ally of Justice Quarantine on the Hand If I happened to possessing "Ally of Justice Quarantine" and have "DNA Transplant" that selected "LIGHT", I still be able to summon my other Ally of Justice from my hand since they're not LIGHT in the hand? --FredCa 22:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, alright, thanks for your quickly respond. You're easily next person, after Yami-Wheeler, to respond with correct ruling for all those card texts. --FredCa 22:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) A little help... Hello...I just happened to see a link for your talk page on an archived topic about Power Tool Dragon, wich I seem to be unable to edit, so...I wondered if you could help me with my question... the thing is...Power Tool Dragon's effect says "If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.", so, if it is equipped with two or more cards, should I send them all to graveyard to save the monster, or just one each time it is to be destroyed? thanks. p.s.: if its not overbothering you, maybe you could also help me with Rivalry of Warlod's effect xD if I have only one type of monsters on the field and activate it, should I destroy all, or none of them? -- (talk) 12:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) whoever you are, if you happen to see this: Log in first, then maybe I could know on which talk page to answer :p -dest- (talk • ) 16:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Cost vs. Negate Dest... Magicknight proved you wrong, go read what he responded there. So I am not wrong at all. --FredCa 02:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Exiled Force's "Tribute" part is Cost, not part of Effect. Exiled Force escaped "Skill Drain", but not escaped "Mask of Restrict", foolish. --FredCa 02:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Weakly Fusion Substitute I am curious why "King of the Swamp" and his lesser version of Fusion Substitutes are disable to trade the place in Cyber Dragon for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon"? I am just making sure to know why it won't work that way. --FredCa 22:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ah ok, thanks for location the point on the mistake I am not see. So I will going to add them on Fusion series. --FredCa 22:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, help me get all Fusion Monsters that have similar line to "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon"... I can cover other easily. --FredCa 22:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's up, I took the whole list from "Elemental HERO Prisma" Ruling article, since it covered most of impossible to substitute for "Fusion Substitute" monsters. But I still need to find the list of Fusion Monsters that seemed cannot to be "substitute" under certain affection. If you do, I would be appreciate to credit ya. --FredCa 23:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Will do, bro. And I doubt that Elemental HERO (Anime) fusion monsters would prevent them though as they only possible to special summon via Fusion Summon only - which clearly that can prevent "The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion" from summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant", "E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman", etc. --FredCa 19:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Monday! *ring ring ring* --FredCa 21:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :All have been post up. Nearly half of them you gave were already included, but thank you for help me think about the alternate kind of summons (instead of Fusion, it was Special Summon - like "Dark Fusion" caused them to be Special Summoned instead) --FredCa 23:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tournament I'm on my computer most of the day, but almost never on DN. I can do it any day this week before 5 PM EST. Just leave a message on my Talk Page when you're ready to go; I'll be checking it regularly. My DN username is Lappyzard21. Lappyzard (talk • ) 16:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) the summoning conditions of red eyes darkness metal dragon from grave lets start of with the rule book page 17 and page 44. page 17 states the facts about how to summon any special summon monster. paragragh 2. and page 44 states card effect vs basic rule. if the rule isn't in the rule hand book the rule of the card comes first. You can remove from play 1 Dragon-Type monster you control to Special Summon this card. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", from your hand or Graveyard. this effect of red eyes black dragon only states the summoning conditions. so all you can summon from grave and hand by this effect. because the card doesn't states other wise. the ruling of this dragon plays in the effect of page 17 paragraph 2 and ruling of page 44 card effect vs basic rule book. the effect or the summoning condition of this card is in the rule book. i have played this game sense the beginning. the one thing i have learned is u need to read the effect of the card carefully, and compare there effects to the rule book. but if the effect isn't in the rule book, the effect of the monster comes first. meany people have said that page 17 paragraph 3 is the main rule how to speicial summon monsters, paragraph states, Monsters can also be Special Summoned onto the field through the effect of another card. This is different from “Special Summon Monsters.” You cannot use a card effect to Special Summon those monsters from your hand, Deck, or the Graveyard unless it was properly Special Summoned first. For example, if a Synchro Monster is sent from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard without being Synchro Summoned, you cannot use a Spell Card to Special Summon it from the Graveyard, because Synchro Monsters have to be properly Special Summoned first, before they can be Special Summoned by another card’s effect. the key words in this paragraph is --->can<--, u don't need other cards to special summon monsters, u just need to read the details of the summon, and summon the monster do to the cost. because of the years i've seen people make there own rules about summoning monsters, and not one of there ideas are in the book. like in the paragraph above people read that and they say" o sense u can use magic cards and other card effect to special summon monsters that must be the rule". but they don't read paragraph one. all in all the monster effect comes before the rule book, :1. Sign your post, I don't know who you are, so I don't know who to answer :2. I don't know what are you refering to and also not what do you want from me and why are you writing this... -dest- (talk • ) 09:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm awake right now but I'm going to sleep sooner or later...what is your current time? Mine is 9:44 PM. I'm awake again, it's 7:16 AM my time. DN tournament Yo, I've to duel you for the DN tournament, (though lappy already won xD) When are you free? -Resk (✩) 13:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :xD you answered as soon as i started playing ffxi, :I'll duel you after dinner tonight (around 6-8pm BST) if that's fine :3 :-Resk (✩) 14:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you free atm? i've got some spare time ::-Resk (✩) 15:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Deck Competition Well, me and BF2 reopened the Weekly Deck Competition Forum. :This is our idea page, please add your ideas/what you would like to see. Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ::This is our current contest. Forum:Deck Contest 18: Decks in the Sky, still time to join in on it. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 20:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC)